The role of electronic control in illumination applications is rapidly growing. The number of lighting arrangements in an environment is increasing, especially with the introduction of SSL (Solid State Lighting) LED lighting, and can involve hundreds of lighting arrangements in the same room. This opens up the possibility for creative light settings, but also the demand for user friendly ways of designing and controlling these complex light effects. As one can imagine, the control of hundreds of lighting arrangements to generate even the simplest light distribution will become a non trivial issue.
In an initial phase standard commissioning, i.e. assigning the relationship between each lighting arrangement and a control unit, in an environment with hundreds of lighting arrangements may become cumbersome. Manual commissioning done by a worker who connects cables from the lighting arrangements to a switch is no longer an option.
Furthermore, there is a need for commissioning the relationship between the contribution of each lighting arrangement and the light effect obtained in certain target locations in the room, which commissioning hereinafter is referred to as location commissioning, which is also called Luxissioning™ (from lux and commissioning).
In a prior art system as described in the international application WO 2006/111927, published on 26 Oct. 2006, a feed-back system for controlling the light output of a lighting system comprising a multitude of lighting arrangements is provided. The lighting arrangements in the system are modulated with an identification code and are controlled by a main control device. Furthermore the system includes a user control device. By measuring the light at different positions, using the user control device, and by deriving the contributions from each lighting arrangements based on their individual identification codes, and subsequently by transferring light data to the main control, the system creates a feed-back of the produced light data to the main control device. The main control device then adjusts the drive data to the lighting arrangements based on the feed-back light data and additional user input. With the aid of a computer program the main control determines the influence or effect that a specific change of the main control drive data has on the derived light data at the measurement location. Consequently the main control device learns, ad-hoc, how to obtain a desired light effect at a certain location. The system is capable of tracking the position of the user control device and moving an initial light effect to follow the user control.
It is desirable to provide an alternative solution that can location commission the lighting arrangements of multiple lighting arrangements in a room and allows the system to use the location commissioning information for controlling light effect settings in the room in a more straight forward manner.